1. Field of the Invention
Technology Field
The invention relates to electric motors, primarily for vehicles, in the form of motor-wheels, and is intended for use in electrically propelled bicycles, wheelchairs, scooters, motorcycles, buses, and also winches, cranes, etc.
2. General Background of the Invention
Technology Level
Collector motor-wheels with no reduction gear, in which the rotation of the wheel is brought about directly by the electromagnetic interaction of magnetic stator-and-rotor system, are known (SU 628008 A, Oct. 15, 1978; SU 910480 A, Mar. 7, 1982; SU 1725780 A3, Apr. 7, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,623 B1 Nov. 17, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,756 B1, Dec. 10, 2002-all references mentioned herein are incorporated herein by reference).
The closest analogue to the proposed invention is an electric motor for a vehicle, containing a stator with an even number of permanent magnets located in a circle at uniform pitch, a rotor with electromagnets, a distributing collector having conducting plates round its circumference, combined in a set order into groups with positive and negative polarity, connected to a direct current supply and separated by dielectric gaps, and also brushes contacting the said collector, connected to the windings of the electromagnet coils (U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,496 B1, May 7, 2002). A significant fault of this motor is its low torque, which severely limits its field of practical application.
It should be noted that various technical solutions for increasing the torque of motor wheels are already known; however, they involve the use of high-voltage power supplies and complex control circuits, so that they are difficult to produce and not very reliable in use.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”